sgimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
SG-1
SG-1 is the designated flagship team of Stargate Command and also the main team associated with the SGC with their Atlantis counterparts being the First Atlantis Reconnaissance Team. Having been previously led by Colonel/Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, Captain/Major/Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Samantha Carter and Lieutenant Colonel/Colonel Cameron Mitchell, the team is currently led by Colonel James Robert Hawkins. Member Details Commanding officers *Colonel Jack O'Neill (1997-2000, 2000-2004) *Colonel Robert Makepeace (2000) *Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter (2004-2005) *Lt. Colonel/Colonel Cameron Mitchell (2005-2020) *Colonel James Robert Hawkins (2030 - Present) XO (Executive officer) *Captain/Major/Lt. Colonel/Colonel Samantha Carter (1997-2004, 2005-2007, 2008-2009) *Major Emma W. Tucker (2030 - Present) Technicial Officers *Captain/Major/Lt. Colonel/Colonel Samantha Carter (1997-2004, 2005-2007, 2008-2009) *Major Emma W. Tucker (2030 - Present) Research specialists *Dr. Daniel Jackson (1997-2002, 2003-2020) *Captain Mathison (2002) (lasted two hours) *Captain Hagman (linguist) (2002) *Jonas Quinn (2002-2003) *Dr. Christopher Cochon (2030 - Present) Cultural advisers *Teal'c (1997-2020) *Vala Mal Doran (2006-2020) *Daniel Jackson (1997-2002, 2003-2020) *Dr. Christopher Cochon (2030 - Present) Weapons and Demolitions Expert *Miller Jones (2030-Present) History 1997 - 1998 In the aftermath of the Goa'uld System Lord Apophis attacking the empty SGC's Embarkation room and kidnapping Senior Airman Carol Weterings while Apophis's guards also killed four male guards, the Stargate Program was brought online. Also, in response, SGC teams were formed with the lead flagship team of Stargate Command being designated "SG-1". Upon the mission to Chulak, SG-1 was originally composed of Colonel Jack O'Neill who became the new and permanent leader of SG-1, Captain Samantha Carter, O'Neill's second-in-command and civilian Dr. Daniel Jackson who had recently returned from Abydos in the aftermath of his wife and his brother-in-law being kidnapped by Apophis. Upon exploring the planet, the three were captured and imprisoned in a dungeon, uniting them with Skaara. Eventually, all were lined up and judged by Apophis's followers who sought potential people who could become hosts to Apophis's own "children", in reality, Apophis's fellow Goa'uld symbiotes. Thanks to some encouragement from Jack, Teal'c of Chulak, Apophis's First Prime and one of his Jaffa warriors who had grown convinced that Apophis was not a God helped SG-1 their fellow prisoners escape their prison on Chulak and return safely to Earth, resulting in Teal'c essentially defecting from the service of the Goa'uld and arriving on Earth as well. Teal’c eventually allied himself with the SGC against the Goa'uld and after a series of tests, officially joined SG-1 in the hope that they would help bring his people, the Jaffa to freedom. With Teal'c joining the team, SG-1 became the first ever team associated with the Stargate Program to have four members on it and also the main flagship team for the SGC. 1999 - 2000 In early 1999 Samantha Carter was promoted to the rank of Major. When Colonel Jack O’Neill went undercover, as part of an operation to reveal the identities of rogue NID agents and moles planted in Stargate Command, he left his commanding position open on SG-1. Major General George S. Hammond assigned Colonel Robert Makepeace as SG-1’s new commander until it was discovered that Makepeace was the mole planted in the SGC to retrieve alien technology. He was placed under arrest for treason and Jack returned to his command of SG-1. 2001 - 2003 In the year 2001, SG-1 was temporarily disbanded when a new commander was placed in charge of Stargate Command. Colonel Jack O'Neill was forced into some time off to consider his career options, while Major Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson were assigned base-only positions and Teal'c was assigned to SG-3. This arrangement did not last long, and soon everyone was in their proper positions once again. In the same year, after being shot and killed on Vorash, Teal'c was brought back to life and later brainwashed into believing that he still served for Apophsis and as such, Teal'c defected from SG-1 to resume working for Apophis once again as the System Lord's First Prime. Despite SG-1's best efforts, Teal'c remained adamant that Apophis was a God. Realizing that Teal'c was in danger, Bra'tac of Chulak, Teal'c's mentor was summoned to the SGC. With Teal'c restrained, Bra'tac performed the Rite of M'al Sharran which ultimately loosened Apophis's grip on Teal'c's mind and finally brought Teal'c back to his senses. Once he had recovered, Teal'c requested permission to re-join SG-1 which General Hammond granted. SG-1 remained primarily composed of the same four individuals up until May 2002, when Dr. Daniel Jackson was exposed to a lethal dose of radiation which resulted from a lab accident in the nation state of Kelowna. He was given the opportunity to ascend to a higher plane of existence by the Ascended Being Oma Desala to escape permanent death and to join the enlightened. He accepted the offer. Several replacements were attempted to fill the void that Dr. Daniel Jackson left behind. Captain Hagman was the ninth recruit who tried to fill Jackson's shoes. The remaining members of SG-1 were not very welcoming of any person assigned to replace their fallen comrade, so they quickly booted the poor linguist out. Eventually, after a series of rejections, Jack chose the Kelownan native, Jonas Quinn to take the place left vacant by Daniel's Ascension. Jonas was witness to Jackson's courage on his home world and after realizing that his government was not honourable in trying to blame Daniel for the accident, calling it sabotage, he defected to Earth, bringing a sample of the radioactive material Naquadria with him in hopes that shield technology could be developed to protect his people from the Goa'uld. With Jonas's addition to the team, SG-1 now composed of four members was brought back to full strength once again. 2003 - 2005 For over a year, SG-1 with Jonas went on various missions all over the galaxy, unaware that Dr. Daniel Jackson was continuing to watch over his teammates while he was an Ascended Being, but when he tried to protect Abydos from Anubis he was returned to human form and was left without his memory. When SG-1 went to Vis Uban thinking that it might be the location of The Lost City of the Ancients, they found Daniel living among the nomads. He had no memory of who he was and had taken the name Arrom. Jack and Sam convinced him to come home with them to discover his identity and past and, after deep consideration, he decided to go with them back to Earth. Soon, he was given a position back on SG-1, making him a fifth member of the team for a short while. Daniel joined Jonas on a mission to destroy the advanced weapon Anubis possessed on his mighty ship. They were sent to hack into Anubis's computer system. They were successful in getting into the computer and the weapon was destroyed, but in their attempt to get off of the ship, Jonas was captured. Daniel worked at getting him free and together they were able to escape to Kelowna where Anubis’ ship was stationed over the capital city of Jonas’ nation. They were aided by other System Lords to destroy Anubis' mothership, but Anubis escaped. Jonas was asked to return to his home world as representative on their now-united world’s council to educate them on the Goa'uld threat. Jonas's departure from Stargate Command meant that SG-1 returned to the original four-team members. With Bra'tac's assistance and in March 2004, all four members of SG-1 later engaged in an attempt to stop Anubis from conquering Earth. Their efforts succeeded but at a great cost to Colonel Jack O'Neill who had been left near death after having his head stuck inside a Repository of knowledge. As such, Jack was forced to been placed in stasis until a solution to remove the Ancient knowledge from his could be found. Three months later, thanks to the efforts of the Asgard Supreme Commander, Thor, Jack was later freed from stasis, returning to his normal self and was later promoted to the rank of Brigadier General . In addition, Jack also became Stargate Command's newest Commanding Officer, resulting in Jack stepping down from leading SG-1. Major Samantha Carter was later promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel and given the commanding officer position of SG-1. It was deemed by O’Neill that SG-1 would remain a three-member team, but if he ever decided to go out in the field, he’d do so with SG-1. As a result of Jack being promoted to General and also becoming the new leader of the SGC, SG-1 was reduced to a three man team composed of Carter, Daniel and Teal'c with Carter's leadership of SG-1 lasting only for one year, up until the defeat of the Goa'uld and the Replicators. Afterwards, the team disbanded as each member went to different assignments. Teal'c was the first to leave, joining the Free Jaffa Nation’s High Council. Carter went to Area 51 to lead in the facility’s Research and Development department while she helped Cassandra Fraiser through a rough time in her life. Dr. Daniel Jackson was the last of the original team still at Stargate Command, since Jack O'Neill was promoted to Major General and given the command of Home world Security in Washington D.C., but his time there was coming close to an end as he began packing his office for his move to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. 2005 - 2007 The new commander of Stargate Command, Major General Henry Landry, was still unpacking his office when Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell reported to his new position. Mitchell was given his choice of positions by Major General Jack O'Neill and he chose to join SG-1 in the hope that he could learn from the team and get the opportunity to fight alongside them. Unfortunately, Mitchell's hopes were dashed and his dreams shattered when he learnt that Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c had moved on and that Mitchell would need to pick new members for his team. Landry purposefully placed Mitchell in assignments which would involve him with Daniel's projects, ones that had prevented Daniel from going to Atlantis, until finally, Mitchell reunited the team as they faced a new and powerful galactic threat in the form of Ascended Beings known as the Ori and their advanced human missionaries, called Priors who sought to ensure that the people of the Milky Way Galaxy embraced the teachings of Origin. The Ori managed to conquer several worlds through the use of the Priors, but their work throughout the galaxy was quickened by the arrival of four Ori warships through a Supergate. One of these Supergates had been destroyed when the thief and con artist Vala Mal Doran substituted a Tel'tak as one of the gate’s sections. Vala attempted to escape through the Transportation rings, but her matter stream was diverted by the gravitational forces of the nearby black hole and as such, Vala was transported to the Ori’s home galaxy. On Earth, during a mission to expose Ba'al, Mitchell formally re-formed SG-1 with Carter, Jackson, and Teal'c. Meanwhile, Vala was impregnated by the Ori with a child who was later born on one of the warships which had just arrived and decimated the Milky Way Galaxy’s allied fleet. The child, called the Orici, was a daughter Vala named Adria. Despite Vala's attempts to convince Adria otherwise, her efforts failed while Daniel who had gated to the Ori warship chose to bring Vala to safety with the two being beamed onto the Odyssey. After returning to Earth, Vala began serving as a consultant with Stargate Command on a probationary basis due to the fact that her past dealings with the SGC and Daniel himself had been manipulative and detrimental. Vala later proved herself as trustworthy in the fight against the Ori. She soon claimed that her changes were due in large part because someone finally believed in her and she had actually found a home on Earth with the people of the SGC. After the incident involving her abduction at the hands of the Trust in which Vala temporarily lost her memories and which had SG-1 eventually saving her, she soon made a full recovery. As such, Vala was given a permanent and full-time position on SG-1, becoming its fifth member which also meant that for the second time in its ten year history, SG-1 was now officially composed of five members but this time on a permanent basis. 2008- 2020 Following the defeat of the Ori, both Samantha Carter and Cameron Mitchell were promoted to the rank of full-bird Colonel, and Carter was given the command of Atlantis which she led for a year before being reassigned and replaced by Richard Woolsey. A few months later, Carter and Major General Jack O'Neill joined SG-1 (Mitchell, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Vala Mal Doran) at the new Tok'ra home world after the last of the Ba'al clones was captured. They all wore the SG-1 patch to represent the ten years that their team fought the Goa'uld System Lords. The last Ba’al symbiote clone was extracted from the host, but the Tok'ra and Tau'ri were unaware that the original Ba’al had evaded capture. The original Ba'al himself travelled back in time to 1939 to prevent the Stargate from ever reaching the United States, but he was killed by an alternate future version of Cameron Mitchell, who witnessed Ba'al's changes to the timeline and travelled back in time to prevent Ba’al’s plan from ever taking place, thus saving the timeline and defining the true end of the rule of the System Lords. By 2020 SG-1 was disbanded as all it's members had moved on to other assignments. The team would remain debunked for 10 years. 2030-Present In 2030 Lieutenant Colonel James Robert Hawkins is asked to form a new SG-1 Team by Lieutenant General Alex Taylor head of Earth Security Command. In doing so he is Moved from SG-15 . He recieves a promotion to Colonel. His first two picks are Major Emma Wynn Tucker from SG-8 as his XO and Technical Adviser and Staff Sergeant Miller Jones, who recently returned after serving on Atlantis in AR-3. On the recommnedations of Dr. Daniel Jackson Hawkins takes on Dr. Christopher Chochon as his Research Specialist. Category:SG Teams Category:SG-1 Members